Think Twice
by Totally-T3ii3
Summary: Johnny Vincent and a short series of events before he decides that people need to think twice before the come around his girlfriend! Johnny/Lola one-shot. Rated for language and slightly-mature themes. No lemon. R


Haha. A distraction.

FOR: MobMotherScitah  
Because she is the one who first pointed out this song was Johnny's. Enjoy.

* * *

"For me? How sweet!" Lola smiled taking the box from Gord who smiled, his hands behind his back and he swayed a bit awkwardly at his hips- his hands behind his back as she slowly tore away the wrapping paper and the ribbon. Her eyes lit up and he relaxed more, she looked up at him, "Aquaberry lingire?!" she gushed holding up a thin, dark blue strap between her long, well-manicured fingers.

Gord smiled, "I would love you see you in them some time."

She stepped closer and kissed him, "Oh, I know.."

Gord darkened a little- feeling heat rise to his cheeks and then down.. there- and she giggled, "Johnny's not home- we can go and... have some fun in the Tennements.."

"Isn't it filthy?" Gord murmured

"And sex is clean?" she purred into the boy's ear and she brushed her thigh over his hips and smiled. He wanted her so badly and in seconds she was on her back on the bed with an eagerly under-dressed boy climbed over her.

--

They hadn't expected Johnny to come home.

They hadn't expected him to stand in the doorway and stare.

They definetly hadn't expected him to grab Gord mid-thurst and throw him violently from the bed.

"DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL!!" he bellowed and stormed over to the naked boy and cocked his fist back

Lola ran over, "Don't punch him Johnny- it was so innocent!" she begged, one hand on his chest the other his lower back, her lips brushing his ear and whispering hotly. Johnny slowly lowered his fist but his leg shot out and Gord screamed as the toe of Johnny's boot connected with his ribs!

Lola gasped, "Johnny!"

Johnny shrugged, "Ya'said punch, not kick." he knelt down and yanked Gord up, "Next time think twice 'fore ya' tocuh my girl!!"

Gord bobbed his head and Johnny gave him a shove towards the bed to get his clothes and then a nice shove down the steps and out the door. The other Greasers frowned when a half-naked Gord came running out the door. Johnny still kept that whore around so it was all his fault. Then the arguments started.

"Why?!" Johnny hollered at her

"Don't you yell at me Johnny Vincent!" Lola hissed

"Ya' think he's gonna love ya' the way I love ya'?!" Johnny was yelling- and for once her attempts to silence his shouts weren't working. "FUCK! I wait for ya' all the time! I'd die for ya', Lola, baby, I love you! Ya' think he gives a fuck 'bout ya'?!"

"Johnny! I love you too-- just not only you- but I do love you, doll, I love you." she cooed at him, trying to make him forgive her.

"Wha'd'ya want, Lola?!" he cried, "What is it ya' could possible want from me?!"

"Oh Johnny!" she cried and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder, "Oh Johnny please! Please don't leave me!"

Norton sighed when he heard that- because all the shouting stopped- because the second she got worked up and started to cry he was powerless against her. Stupid Johnny! He only asked to be trampled on and used like this- if he told the whore to bag her ass none of them would be struggling. Well, maybe they would be but there was no way it would be as bad as it is! No way. Impossible. Lola just made everyhting ten times worse than it was.

--

Johnny leanded over his knees, his face in his hands- gripping the front strands of soft brown bangs between his awkward fingers- his whole body shaking all over. Lucky looked at Lefty who looked at Vance who shook his head and looked at Hal who then tugged on Ricky's collar who gave Norton a shove who, in turn, looked down at Peanut.

"You do it." he said, "I can't."

"Or us," the others echoed over his shoulder

Peanut frowned but approached his best friend, "Hey, boss," he smiled slowly and nudged Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny looked up at him and wiped at his eyes and sighed loudly, "Larry... I dunno what to do."

Larry nodded, "You tried, boss, ya did--"

"She just loves on everyone 'much as she loves on me, too!" he exclaimed, "It... really burns me up."

"Enoughs enough, boss, drop her."

Johnny put his chin in his palm thoughtfully and nodded, "I can't get out.."

"Boss?"

"I can't let go..."

"Uh- boss, those ain't the sortta thoughts we want.."

Johnny shook his head, "I'm just goin' down..."

Peanut frowned, gave his shoulder a squeeze and walked back into the other room with the others. He shook his head and they sighed.

--

The weeks passed, Johnny and Lola went thorugh their usual routine of arguments.

MONDAY:

"Why'd ya' do that?!"

"It was so innocent."

TUESDAY:

"Lola- how?!"

"I still love you Johnny."

WEDNSDAY:

"Lola, where'd my spare ten go?"

"Oh, I used it."

"Used it?! Lola! I needed that!"

THURSDAY:

"JOHNNY VINCENT!!!"

"Whaaaat?"

FRIDAY:

"Johnny! Look at my new coat!"

"Who bought ya' that? Wasn't me."

"Oh lighten up!"

THURSDAY:

"Johnny, what's this magazine I found in your room?"

"Ya' can sleep with other guys and I can't jerk-off to a skin mag?!"

"Thats not the point!"

FRIDAY:

"Last night was great, baby!"

"Oh, boy, Johnny, I know it... I forgive you."

"Forgive me? I was forgivin' you!"

SATURDAY:

"I noticed ya' had new shoes."

"Maybe I bought them."

"Or Gord.."

"I didn't buy Gord! Thats immoral!"

"Wait! You've got morals?!"

SUNDAY:

"Who was that I saw ya' with?"

"Hm? Oh- Gord! I used your ten to buy him a haircut, isn't it devine?"

--

And then one day Johnny just couldn't take it.

"THATS IT!!" Johnny yelled slamming a fist on the top of his desk as he stormed out the classroom. Galloway looked up and made half-a-movement to get him but collapssed from his chair and went into a cursing fit about spilling his whiskey.

Johnny stomped from the school to the Tennements where he grabbed his switchblade and then made his way to Blue Skies. He went up to Duncan, shoved the orange-shirted boy against the nearest wall and pressed the edge of the blade to his throat.

"I heard you been sleepin' with my chick."

"I- I- I..."

"Next time ya' come 'round my girl I'mma slit your throat! Think twice 'fore ya' touch my girl! Don't come 'round here no more!" and he threw the stammering boy to the ground- he took off like a shot. Johnny pocketed his knife and headed for the Dragon's Wing Comics store, pick up a new issue of Jughead and give that nerd Piss-stain some of what he gave ol' Duncan.

"Maybe I can't make Lola stop cheatin' but I can make the guys think twice 'fore they touch my girl."

* * *

Song: "Think Twice" by Eve 6

When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lightning  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please

[CHORUS...]

What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted

When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down

[CHORUS...]

END :D


End file.
